


Summertime Sadness (Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader) (Modern AU)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Fluff, Summer, sick, this was supposed to come out in the summer what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: allergies suck, ya know, but what if you had a loving buff boyfriend to watch over you and make sure you are alright? Sounds better right!





	Summertime Sadness (Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader) (Modern AU)

Everything hurt. There was a distinct pain in the back of your throat and your nose was very clogged. As you began to awaken more, it became ever clear that this was your allergies again. The past couple days have been quite painful for you, but something about today felt different. Sitting up in bed, rubbing away the sleep from your eyes, you saw your boyfriend laying next to you, quietly scrolling through his phone. The burly male turned towards you, smiling up at you.

“Morning, sunshine.” He said.

You opened your mouth to speak, but only a faint croak of words came out. Your eyes widened as the truth of what was wrong set in. Reiner stared back at you, a dorky grin forming on his face. There was still a dull pain in your throat and a noticeable scratchieness.

“Babe, can you get me some water?” You croaked out, cringing at how your voice sounded.

Reiner held in his laugh, not wanting to land on your bad side, and simply nodded, quickly makin his way out of the room. From your bedroom you could still hear Reiner laughing as he made his way to the kitchen. A pout proudly made its way onto your lips, crossing your arms as you waited for him to return.

Reiner reentered the room after a few minutes, finding his girlfriend pouting at him. While he didn’t like to see her upset, she sure looked cute with that pout. He handed her the water she wanted and returned to his place in bed.

“Come on, babe. You’ve gotta admit you sound pretty funny right now.”

“Doesn’t mean you can be mean about it.” She mumbled, Reiner barely catching what she said.

Reiner roller his eyes and wrapped an arm around you. “How about I make you the best chicken soup you’ll ever eat and you turn on a movie and relax? Would that make you feel better?”

Not wanting to strain your voice, you nodded and made yourself comfortable in the bed. Reiner just sent a soft smile towards you as he got back up and left the room. You immediately missed the warmth of his body, but knew soup would be better than just cuddling today.

The pain in your throat was still ever present and making everything ten tones worse for you. The water was helping but not as much as you wanted. Hopefully Reiner would be able to find some for you when he came back. Reaching for you phone, you noticed several messages from one of your close friends.

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: yo you still wanna get lunch later???_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: wake up I need an answer soon_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: I stg I will burst into your house and get the answer myself if you don’t respond soon_

Rolling your eyes at his brash nature, you began to type your response, hoping he wouldn’t be rushing into the apartment any time soon.

_(Y/n): sorry, don’t think I can make it. Super sick rn :(_

_(Y/n): we can reschedule for later this week, hopefully I don’t die by then_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: boo hoo_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: what’s wrong? Fuckface give you the flu or something?_

_(Y/n): haha v funny_

_(Y/n): but no, my allergies are trying to close my throat currently. Can barely breath rn_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: sucks to be you_

You sighed at his comment, used to the rough attitude.

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: do you need me to come over or something? Rather you don’t die tbh_

_(Y/n): nah, reiners here and making me some soup_

There wasn’t a response immediately, probably due to Porco gagging at your boyfriends name. The two really didn’t get along, though it was more like Porco had some sort of vendetta against him. He was the one to introduce you and Reiner, but it wasn’t like he was trying to get you together, that was on both of you. The thought was quite amusing, remembering how much Porco scolded you when you first told him you were interested in the blonde male.

The phone buzzed in your hand, bringing you out of your thoughts.

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: ew_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: you’ll need to decontaminate your apartment after he leaves 😷😷_

_(Y/n): don’t be rude just cuz your jealous_

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: Not jealous, just warning you . Tho you should clean it to get the pollen out I guess._

_Porcky Boi 🐽🐽: well, I’ll let you be. Stay well and sleep a lot._

_(Y/n): peace, see you later_

Closing out of your messages, you began to pull up the YouTube app and catch up on some of your videos. Half way through the video, you heard the unmistakable foot steps of your boyfriend approaching. As he entered the room you noticed him looking as adorable as ever. His hair was slightly messy and he was in a bright pink apron your grandmother had given you a few years ago. He smiled softly at you before spreading, leaning against the door frame.

“You okay back here? Want me to get you anything?” Reiner asked.

“Actually,” you started, the scratchy feeling making it harder to speak as your voice continued to disappear, “if you could grab some throat lozenges that’d be great.”

Reiner just nodded and ducked out of the room, leaving you back to your videos. You could hear him down the hall, tearing up your bathroom trying to find those lozenges. After a few minutes of Reiner tearing everything apart, he returned. He had a sheepish look on his face as he walked towards you.

“Soooo, I could only find one lozenge.” He said, drawing out the first part of the sentence. “But, I’ll go out and grab you a full pack of them!! And some candy!” God, he was like a cute puppy, just trying to make you happy.

“That’s fine, I just need some lozenges, I don’t need you blowing your entire paycheck on me.” You held out your hand for the lozenge as Reiner handed it to you. Quickly popping it into your mouth, you felt the relief almost instantly.

“I just want you to feel better, so if you need anything, and I mean anything, I will go get it for you, babe-“ Reiner was cut off by the sound an alarm going off, somewhere further into the apartment. “Shit, one minute!!” He yelled out, running out of the room and down the hall.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, it was quite the sight as not too long ago he was teasing you and now here he was acting all cute and shit for you. You truly felt lucky to have him. You wanted to yell out to him and ask if everything was okay, but current circumstances stopped that from happening. Instead, you just stayed in bed and hoped everything was okay. Hopefully if the apartment caught fire Reiner would come in and save you, cuz there was no way you would be able to run far like this.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, which was more like 10 minutes, Reiner returned with a bowl in one hand and a mug in another. As he placed it down onto the side table next to you, the smell of the soup he made wafted towards you. Dear god, it smelt heavenly!! You nearly melted right there, but Reiner quickly dipped the spoon in and brought it towards your lips. It tasted better than it smelt, taking you to a higher plane of existence.

“Mmmm, who knew you were such a good cook.” You mumbled in a state of bliss.

“Not many people, I try to keep it a secret.” He replied, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

“What for? Such a talent shouldn’t be hidden.”

Reiner chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around you. “I don’t need the guys to make fun of me for this, if Porco found out I don’t think I’d live it down.”

“Oh hush, it’s not that bad.” You jokingly scolded him, lightly nudging him with your elbow. Taking another spoonful of soup, you leaned into Reiner’s broad chest.

“So you feeling any better?”

“I can kind of get a sentence out now, so that’s something, but other than that still feeling pretty shitty.”

You grabbed the remote from the bed side table and turned on your television, switching to Netflix and scrolling down to the movie section. There were a few movies which caught your eye, but after a bit more searching a small squeal came from you as you stumbled on your favorite movie. Reiner rolled his eyes, yet kept his mouth closed.

“Babe, oh my god, we have to!!” You gushed, your voice cutting out here and there from the high pitch glee.

“It’s your choice, babe. Though, you have seen it like twenty times already.”

Ignoring his comment, you pressed play on the movie and snuggled against Reiner in a more comfortable position, continuing to sip on your soup as Reiner did the same.

Half way through the movie, Reiner began kissing down your neck, slightly pulling your attention away from the screen. His little kisses were sweet at first, but slowly you could feel his teeth scrape against the skin. It wasn’t long before he started biting down and sucking on the skin.

Letting a shaky moan escape your lips, you lightly pushed him off, wanting to focus on the movie. However, Reiner tightened his grip around you waist and left another mark on your neck.

“Reiner, stop!” You whined out.

Reiner just hummed out his response, not stopping his actions. His nose rubbed against the soft skin of your neck, placing a soft kiss on the dark mark he left.

Your breathing started to become heavy, due in part mostly to how swollen your throat was feeling, but your boyfriends nips weren’t helping either. Obviously, you weren’t in the mood for this, but you weren’t gonna just let him stop either.

Reiner wasn’t dumb either, he wasn’t going in for the kill, he just wanted to distract you from how shit you felt. But, he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to mark you as his either. Turning to look at you, Reiner chuckled at your flushed face, finding it adorable at how embarrassed you seemed to get at his actions.

“Aw, babe, you look so cute,” Reiner cooed, resting his head on your shoulder.

“Not funny, ya big bear.” You squeaked out, crossing your arms. A cute pout made its way to your face, turning away from his face.

Reiner rubbed his face against the side of your neck, his eyes closed as he did. The scruffiness of his beard made you cringe, but the softness of the rest of his face was nice. He hummed out a response, enjoying how close you are.

“Stop,” You stuttered out, “It tickles!”

You tried to squirm from his grasp, but his grip was strong around your waist, effectively holding you in place. A few more failed attempts at escaping and pleading with him only made him rub his beard against you more, an evil smirk on his lips.

“If you want it to stop, then you’ll have to kiss me!” Reiner proclaimed, as if he was a Disney villain.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Just stop with the beard, you monster!”

Reiner loosened his grip and, as promised, removed his beard from your neck. He readied his lips for the kiss, as if he was a lovesick school girl waiting for her crush to man up and kiss her. Instead, he felt her lips press against his cheek, before pulling away. Reiner opened his eyes, pouting as he saw her nervously scratch her neck.

“Baaaaaabe.”

“Yeah?”

“You can do better than that, give me a real kiss this time.”

You purses your lips together, using your secret weapon on him. Puppy eyes. You knew that Reiner wouldn’t be able to handle the cuteness when you unleashed them.

“But.... babe, you said only one kiss.”

Reiner’s cheeks dusted with pink, already falling victim to your trick. Just looking at you, he felt his heart beat faster, finding you cuter than ever. He stared down at you, causing you both go engage in a silent battle to see who would win. Thought, Reiner didn’t stand a chance against you. He threw his hands up in defeat, covering his face as you cheered in victory.

Over exciting yourself, it felt harder than before to breath, causing you to let out several choked coughs. Reiner chuckled at your struggle, moving a hand away from his face as he did, making sure you were okay.

After that, you both returned to the movie. You cuddled into Reiners broad chest as you began to feel yourself grow tired, clearly your shitty allergies we’re making you feel weaker than usual. It wasn’t long until you feel asleep, cuddled up ti your loving boyfriend, who played with your hair until you passed out.

While your summer allergies may get you down, there’s always someone near to cheer you back up.


End file.
